Tris May Vanish
by Doveblood4
Summary: <html><head></head>**After Allegiant** Tris is back in action with some help from friend from the future. Can she save Chicago from David's terror without revealing who she is or will Chicago be whipped off the maps? With David regaining his memory, who knows how hard it may be when Tris can't reveal who she is to her most loved friends.</html>
1. The New Age

**Chapter One: The New Age**

**AN: Here's the rewritten story first few chapter will be mainly the same.**

The last thing I felt was my thick hot blood pooling from where David shot me. My last thought was of Tobias, and how he'd never forgive me no matter how much I want him to. Then the darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

I'd been pacing so much this last week that I was surprised there was a worn spot in the floor. "Are you sure that you can handle seeing your old friends when they think you're dead?" Rebecca asked noticing how that I was still pacing. I nodded still unsure. "Good, then I have a few questions to ask you. What's your new name? Who are you?"

"My name is Narcissa Goode. I went to work with my parents at the Bureau after the war ended," I said restating what Rebecca and Nix had drilled into my brain.

"What's your favorite food?" Nix asked.

"Dauntless cake," I said with my soon to be signature smirk, yet a trace of doubt lingering in my eyes.

"I think she's ready," Nix said. "All that needs to be done is changing Tris into Narcissa Goode then you will be good to go back to Dauntless."

Rebecca pulled me into her room. "When I'm done with you no one will be able to recognize you," Rebecca said.

Five hours later I sat on Becca's bed staring at myself in the mirror. In the two years that I had lived in an abandoned warehouse I'd grown a few inches and now stood at 5'7." Instead of the childish figure I had two years ago I now have a slightly curvy figure. I have bigger hips and a bigger cup size than I had two years ago. My once wavy, short, blond hair was now pin straight and midnight black and hung at my waist. I was out of my comfort zone with a low-cut, mid-thigh length black dress that Becca put me in, but she said that I couldn't dress like I use to. In the end I knew that she was right.

Becca walked in, and she was in a short V-neck dress that hugged her curves.

I broke down, "Becca I can't do this. I won't be able to go back to Dauntless as someone else and not tell them who I am."

"Tris Prior you are the _strongest, bravest, most selfless_ girl who I've ever met. If any one can do it, you can," Becca reassured me.

"I don't know. Maybe if I knew who you are I could do it. All that I know is that you're from the future," I said.

"That is all you need to know and you _know_ I can't tell you. In the future you died and after about two years the memory serum started to glitch and David regained part of his memory, and he killed Tobias and everyone else who had lived in Chicago. Nix and I were sent back in time to make sure that you don't die and save everyone else, but you have to be the one who does it. And the only way that we can get you back in Chicago without David seeing is to transform you into someone else," Becca explained.

"I understand that but why do I have to go back to Dauntless on the second anniversary of my _death?_" I asked.

"I chose your two anniversary to celebrate your 'rebirth,'" Becca said.

"Alright then, let's go back to Dauntless," I said.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the Dauntless Compound, it was dinner time. People were laughing and shouting just like when I first came to Dauntless after the Choosing Ceremony. Becca and Nix walked over to a group of people who I identified as Tobias, Christina, Zeke, Shanna, and Lauren. As Becca and Nix walked over to the group, I saw Nix catch Tobias' eye, and he looked at his hand that was in Christina's. <em>They're dating,<em> I thought jealously twinged at my heart. I guess it was good that Tobias had moved on, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. He waved and motioned for Becca and him to go over to the table. After they sat down I went to go get a piece of cake then went back to leaning on the wall I was before.

I looked over and saw Becca point to me, and I took that as a sign to go over there to introduce myself. As I sat down my hair fell in front of my face I didn't bother to move it. I was afraid that if I pulled my hair back they would recognize my facial structure.

"This is Narcissa Goode the girl that we were just talking about," Nix said grinning at me.

"Hi," I said looking at all their faces with the one eye that could see with the hair in my face, "Call me Cissa." I looked at Tobias and he looked hotter than last time if that was even possible.

"Well Cissa," Christina said venomously."Where the hell did you come from?"

_What did I do to you_, I thought. "After the war, I went to the Bureau to work with my parents. When Nix and Becca offered for me to go back to the Dauntless Compound I couldn't refuse," I said with just as much venom as Christina although I didn't want Christina to hate me, but I couldn't blow my cover yet. It hadn't even been a day.

After I said that, everyone went back to whatever they'd been discussing before. I noticed that it seemed like Zeke was throwing one of his awesome parties. "Cissa were you listening? Zeke asked if you wanted to go to his party," Nix said.

"Only if you have cake," I said smirking at Zeke.

"Why wouldn't there be," Zeke said grinning at me.

"Come on then. I need time to get us ready for the party," Becca said pulling me up from the table and the sudden movement caused my hair move out of my face.

Everyone gasped and turned pale as if they'd seen a ghost. Which in retrospect I guess they had. I wasn't supposed to be alive and now that I was I had a different appearance, but I still had the same face. The face of Tris Prior. I ran out the door and down the hall, but Tobias caught up to me easily.

"Tris?" he asked hopefully grabbing my wrist looking in my eyes.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the thing that any Dauntless would do. I _defended_ myself. I was able to use his momentum for trying to pull me to him, to pin his against the wall will his arm twisted behind his back.

I said the last thing I ever wanted to say with as much venom as I could muster, "I'm not Tris. I will never be Tris. Tris is dead." I gave his a sympathetic glance as I said, "But I am sorry for your lose." By then everyone had caught up they stood mouths agape, and Christina was giving me a look of hatred. _I guess that they are dating then_, I thought while I turned around to go to Becca's room so that she could prep me for the party that I was now dreading.


	2. New Beginning

**Chapter Two: New Beginning **

**AN: I be updated the previous chapters as I edit them. Once I get to chapter 12 updates will be once a week.- Diana **

Today is the second anniversary of Tris' death. After Tris released the memory serum Chicago has become more self-sufficient. The factions are gone, but people still value honesty, selflessness, bravery, intelligence, and kindness the most. We live in the remains of our old factions, a shell of the old Chicago. I live in the Dauntless Compound with some of the former Dauntless and some of the other people have moved here too, people from other factions and experiments.

We still have initiation but it teaches the values of the old Dauntless. The Dauntless that happen before Eric, the honorable Dauntless.

"Did you hear Becca and Nix are coming back today?" Christina asked eyeing me. "I heard that they are going to bring a new girl with them."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"You need to have a little fun, live a little. You've been so shut off after Tris died. I think that having another girl around will lighten your mood," Christina said. "I know that you can't forget about Tris, but you need to put it in the past," Christina added seeing my reaction.

"I know that it's been _two years,_ but I don't think that I could date anyone now. You've been a good friend to me. With Shauna walking, and her engagement to Zeke, I'm not ready to date, not yet," I said looking away not wanting to see the pitiful glance she was most likely giving me.

"Then to bad I shouldn't do this,"Christina said pulling her lips to mine.

I tensed under her lips, surprised by the sudden contact. After a few seconds I relaxed and kissed her back. I used just as much force as she did as I pushed her against the wall. "Does this mean we are a couple?" I asked looking at Christina.

"Only if you want to," Christina replied. I nodded giving Christina another kiss.

"Come on I told Zeke that I'd save him a piece of cake," I said pulling Christina to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>When we got to the cafeteria Lauren and Gabe were already sitting at our usual table. "Are you guys a couple now?" Lauren looking at our clasped hands.<p>

"Yeah," Christina said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Chris it has been 12 hour since I had cake," I said giving Chris a pleading look. Do I love me some dauntless cake.

"Fine, if you really need your cake that bad," Chris said following me to the food line.

Zeke and Shauna already had food when we got back to the table. "Did you get my cake?" Zeke asked as soon as I sat down.

"Can I sit down before you pounce on me for your cake?" I asked Zeke passing him the slice of cake.

"No I _need_ my cake," Zeke replied shoving a huge bite of cake in his mouth while Shauna was just giving him a disgusted look. "I heard Becca and Nix are coming back today."

"I did too," I said, "Christina said that they are bringing girl with them."

"It appears that they did," Christina said pointing at the girl who was standing near Becca and Nix.

As Becca and Nix neared the table Nix caught my eye and flick his eyes down to my hand clasped with Christina's. I looked down and nodded.

"How was the Bureau?" Lauren asked.

"Just as stressful as always," Becca replied stealing a bite of my cake.

"Hey, get your own," I said. "So who's the new girl that you brought with you?"

"Her name is Narcissa," Becca said pointing to the average height girl with pin straight black hair who was leaning against a wall eating cake. She notice Becca pointing to her and took that as a sign to come over to the table. As she sat down her hair fell in front of her face. She made no effort to move it as Nix introduced her.

"This is Narcissa Goode the girl that we were just talking about," Nix said flashing her one of his smiles.

"Hi," she said studying our faces. "Call me Cissa," she said staring at me.

Christina noticed too as she asked with as much venom as a viper, "Well Cissa where the hell did you come from?"

Cissa replied with as much venom as Christina as she said, "After the war, I went to the Bureau to work with my parents. When Becca and Nix offered for me to go back to the Dauntless Compound with, I couldn't refuse." She looked a bit hesitant when she said that, but I don't think that anyone else notice because the look that passed over so quickly.

As the conversation continued I noticed that Cissa didn't talk in the conversation. She was in her own little world, so when Zeke asked her if she was going to the party we had talked about she didn't notice.

"Cissa were you listening," Nix snapped, "Zeke is having one his parties are you coming?"

"Only if there is cake," she said giving Zeke a pointed look.

"Why wouldn't there be," Zeke replied.

"Come on then. We need to get you ready,"Becca said pulling Cissa up. As she pulled her up Cissa's hair moved out of her face. It was Tris, or Cissa looked a _lot like_ Tris. We all gasped.

Cissa took off running. I immediately took off after her. She was ahead but I was taller so it was easy to catch up to her. I grabbed her wrist and said hopefully,"Tris?"

Cissa responded with pinning me to the wall. "I'm not Tris," She snarled, "I will never be Tris._ Tris is dead._" With that she let go and gave me a sympathetic look as she said, "But I'm sorry for your lose."

Everyone including me stood mouths agape as she turn to Becca's room. Christina was about to go after her when I stopped her. "Let her go. She's not Tris," I said.

"That's not why I was going to go after her. She pinned you. That woman is going to pay," Christina snarled.

"If I had been mad about it she wouldn't have walked away. It's fine I'm not mad," I said trying to calm Christina.

"But," She started.

"But nothing she's not Tris, and I'm not mad," I said, "Don't you have to get ready for the party anyway."

"You're right. I shouldn't be worked up about it," Christina said walking to her room.


	3. Making a New Future

**Chapter Three: Making a New Future**

**AN: Here's chapter three hope you guys enjoy. Review any suggestions.- Diana**

That was so close. I still think it was a bad idea coming back to Dauntless. Knowing that Tobias is now dating Christina, makes whatever I'm supposed to do mentally harder for me. I ran towards the room that I would be sharing with Becca, and I started to cry as I shoved the key into the lock. I shoved open the door. I shucked off the heels that Becca had forced me into and chucked them at the bed.

Becca walked in and saw the tears that were starting to run down my face. She pulled me into a big hug and let me sob in her shoulder. Ruining the makeup she had spent an hour on. "This party is just what you need, Cissa" Becca said.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"Because you need to let loose and have some fun. Now come on I need to figure out our outfits for the party," She said getting off the bed,"And don't object because you're going to that party even if I have to get Nix to help me drag you there," She told me before I could object

"I heard you say my name were you guys talking about me?" Nix asked as he walked in the door.

"I your dream pretty boy," Becca said

"You know they were, Bex," Nix said.

"You know I _hate_ that name Nicky," Becca said sweetly.

"If you two are done flirting and calling each other what ever other name we could go to Zeke's party sooner," I said.

"We were not flirting," Becca and Nix said at the same time.

"Sure you weren't," I said, "Now if I were you, Becca, I would pick out my outfit while I am still willing."

"Tris do you want to wear a dress or a skirt," Becca yelled rummaging through her closet, "Because you are not wearing pants to the party."

"Don't call me Tris," I hissed." I'm Cissa remember."

"Right _Cissa_ I'm pulling a dress for you alright," Becca asked waving off what I said.

"That fine," I said, "As long as it doesn't show any ass."

"I'm okay will that," Nix said sitting on couch.

"I'm not, you perv," I said as I threw a pillow at him. It hit him in the face as Becca came out with a strapless deep purple dress that had a sweetheart-neckline.

"Come try it on," Becca said handing me the dress, and shoving me into the closet.

I put on the chiffon dress. It fit perfect hugging my figure making me look like a woman and not the little girl I was two years ago.

"Tris," Becca gasped as I walked out of the closet.

"You look hot _Cissa_," Nix said with a smirk.

"Thanks Nix," I said with a laugh.

"Do you want flats or heels?" Becca asked from the closet.

"Heels," I said because no matter how much I wanted to wear flats I need to stay out of my comfort zone. I wouldn't be recognized as Tris no matter how much beauty hurts. "Do I look like Tris?"

"No, you look like Narcissa Goode. You look stunning Cissa. If I didn't know that you were Tris I wouldn't be able to tell," Becca said. "Tris would never be as confident as you are."

"Good, no one can recognized me as _Tris,_" I said my old name like a curse.

"After you ran off Tobias told Christina that it wasn't you," Nix told me.

"Tobias is stubborn. If he even for a moment thinks that I am Tris he won't stop until he knows that I'm not Tris. I'll have to be anyone but myself if I'm going to make sure that they don't recognize me," I said pulling on the silver heels Becca gave me.

"If you can't be Tris then why don't you pretend to date Nix," Becca suggested .

"What?" Nix and I asked.

"Every hot dauntless chick has an attractive badass boyfriend," Becca explained.

"Did you just call me attractive?" Nix asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I did. Just because you're an arrogant ass doesn't mean that you aren't attractive," Becca said playfully eyeing Nix.

"You mean my beautiful ass," Nix joked.

"No I meant you're arrogant ass and you should date Cissa. If Cissa has a boyfriend there is less of a possibility that the other will think that you are Tris. You would haven't dated someone like Nix, not then," Becca said, "come on you guys know I'm right."

"We know. That's why we are so annoyed," I said proving Becca's point.

"Come on I can't be that bad," Nix joked. "I'm not that bad am I Becca," Nix asked in all serious. We both burst out laughing.

"No you aren't that bad," Becca said through her laughs. "You might be an annoying ass but you aren't that bad," Becca said. "And don't say anything or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine," Becca threatened when Nix opened his mouth.

"Okay you win. I do want to have kids one day you know," Nix said in defeat.

"Fine I'll go out with you, but don't think that it's anything serious, or I'll make sure that you won't have kids," I told Nix.

"You know that I don't like you like that. You're family, like a little sister to me," Nix said.

"Well then we need to show that we're not to be messed with. That Tris is no more that Narcissa Goode stands in her place," I said confident that I was no longer Tris that it would no longer threaten my stay at Dauntless. I am so different but I know still deep down I am the girl from Abnegation that no matter how hard I tried to be wasn't a perfect selfless being. I was and still am too brave, like my mother, to be categorized with the Abnegation. "_I am no longer Tris ,the Selfless, or Tris, the Brave. I suppose that now, I must become more than either._ Now I am Narcissa Goode and I am different like Tris but I am not like Tris anymore," I exclaimed confidently putting my arm around Nix's waist like a normal girlfriend would.

"Right you are Cissa. You are much more that selfless or brave you are Divergent and you can't be controlled," Becca said.

We walked down the hall in a comfortable silence as we heard the music we knew that is would be no ordinary party. This party would change us forever.


	4. Visions of the Past

**Chapter 4: Visions of the Past**

**AN: Sorry I didn't update more information the the chapter I'll post later today.- Diana**

After Cissa ran off and I subdued Christina, I pulled Zeke to my apartment. I sat on my bed and I said looking at Zeke, "My god she looks just like Tris."

"I know Four," Zeke said. "What are you going to about it?"

"What can I do?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders leaning into my hands.

"I don't think that Tris would hurt you like this," Zeke said. "I mean you saw the body, it doesn't make sense. Why would Tris fake her death then change her appearance and come back two years later?"

"I don't know. I have the feeling that she is Tris. I'm just go to get as much as I can out of her. I mean if you thought that you saw Uriah what would you do to get him back," I said.

"I know what you mean. I just don't want you to get hurt or hurt her," Zeke said.

"Why would I get hurt,"I asked.

"I don't want you to fall for her thinking that she's Tris when she's not," Zeke stated. "It won't end well for you."

"I know she's like Tris. She has the same determination that Tris had, still has," I said. "She's a warrior just like Tris was. But maybe that's a good thing. I think that something is going to happen and like Tris she will be humanity's salvation. She will be my downfall. And she could save us all. Not just in Chicago but everywhere else to, like in Milwaukee and Indianapolis, too."

"But," Zeke said.

"But in the mean to we'll have some fun. We should have fun I mean you're having a party," I said. "I'll see if Christina and Shauna are ready while you set up for the party."

"You got it Four," Zeke said in mock salute.

* * *

><p>When I arrived with the air already smelled like alcohol and sweat. "Are people drunk already because we are only 30 minutes late," I asked Zeke giving Christina a look.<p>

"Hey don't give me that look. You said that you were going to pick me up at eight then you come 20 minutes early of course I'm going to be a bit slow with you rushing me out of the door," Christina said defensively.

"Well sorry I was talking to Zeke earlier and I told him that I would pick up Shauna and you. I wasn't paying any attention to the time," I said.

Nix walked over Cissa with attached to his hip. She looked stunning in a dark purple dress with silver heels. She isn't pretty, like Tris, the word is too small. She is beautiful and as radiant as the sun. Cissa looked so much like Tris it hurt. She was so beautiful it hurt. It was like someone gave Tris a black wig and green contacts.

Christina pulled me aside. "You like her don't you?" She asked.

"Zeke asked me that earlier. Maybe I don't know because I can't get over how much she looks like Tris," I replied.

"I know if I had known how much she looked like Tris I wouldn't have kissed you earlier," Christina said. "I can give space. If you need time to figure things out I will give you all the time you need."

"That would probably be a good idea," I said." You're a good friend. You've always been a good friend."

"I know," she said with a sad smile remembering the friendship she had with Tris and Uriah.

We walked back to the group to find Zeke and Nix in a drinking contest. Zeke won as Nix vomited after his seventh shot. After that I spaced out I was mesmerized by how much Cissa was and wasn't like Tris. She had Tris' fiery determination, but she was too proud and arrogant to be Tris.

"Cissa, I want to ask you something," I said pulling her from the group.

"Before you ask I want to say that I'm dating Nix,"Cissa said.

My heart dropped, "No that's not what I wanted to ask you," I laughed.

"Then what were you going to ask me?" Cissa asked smiling.

"I wanted to ask you if you were Tris," I said. her smile dropped immediately. "Because earlier you sounded hesitant."

"Look, I'm not Tris. I don't know what gives you the idea that I am Tris. I may look like Tris, or sound like Tris. But I'm not her and I will never be her. Okay, I'm only human I can't be her for you, or anyone else for that matter," Cissa said looking me straight in the eye with a deathly serious tone.

"Look I'm sorry I asked. It's just that today is the second anniversary of her death and you so up. You look so much like her you could be her twin," I said.

"Is that really how much I look like her?" Cissa asked.

"Yes you do. Only she had blond hair and blue-grey eyes," I said weakly.

"I'm sorry I know how hard it is to lose someone," she said.

"Who did you lose?" I asked seeing if I could find any clues to her 'past.'

"My older brother was shot, killed by a Dauntless traitor," Cissa murmured.

"I'm sorry I lost many friends during the war I know how you feel. To lose someone you love then have to forget about them for a while so that you could move on in the war." I said.

"It's hard to remember him. I see him in most thing, yet I can't seem to remember him face like it's fading from memory you know," Cissa said.

"Let's just go back to the group they are probably waiting for us to play Candor or Dauntless," I said.

"Come on then I need to tell Becca something," Cissa said walking back to the group.

"It's Candor or Dauntless time. If I didn't tell you to stay get out," Zeke shouted, turning off the blasting music. "Alright then," Zeke said once everyone left,"let's get started. It's my house so I'll go first. Cissa you're new here you're the first victim of the night, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I choose…" Cissa started.


	5. Candor or Dauntless

**Chapter 5: Candor or Dauntless**

**AN Sorry I didn't update yesterday I got Blood of Olympus. I desided to combined some chapters so 12 won't be the new one, but I tell you guy when I get to the new chapters. Here's today's second chapter.- Diana**

"I choose Dauntless. I'm not a pansycake," I said remembering when Uriah would say that.

"I dare you to prank call someone and ask for a condom," Zeke said.

"Okay someone give me their phone I just got a new one and I don't have anyone's number," I said. "Four throw me your phone." He threw the phone to me. I unlocked it and open the contacts. I picked a random person. "Hello, who is this?"

"It's Caleb Prior who are you?" he asked. My eyes widened in shock that I had just called my brother and hadn't noticed.

"That is none of your concern. I wanted to ask for a condom," I said.

"Tris is that you? Why are you asking for a condom" Caleb asked clearly confused.

"No, I'm not Tris. Why does everyone ask that?" I asked mad that they had not forgot me enough for it to be an easy transition here. "I don't even need a condom. I was dared to call you and ask for one," I said hanging up. "That was weird. Nix, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, babe," Nix said.

"I thought you would say that," I said with a smirk.

"Those are never good words to hear when playing this game," Nix said with a look of terror on his face.

"I dare you to go to the pit and ask the first person you see to marry you," I said.

"That's not so bad. Does anyone want to be a witness?" Nix asked.

"I'll go," Becca said.

When they got back, Becca was clutching her stomach and laughing. "The first person he saw was Lauren. She was with her boyfriend so when Nix asked her, boyfriend punched him that's why he is going to have a huge bruise on his jaw tomorrow," Becca explained.

Nix looked at everyone rubbing his bruised jaw then his eyes landed on Christina. "Chrissy, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'll mix it up and do Candor,"Christina said shrugging her shoulders.

"Who was your first crush?" Nix asked.

Christina looked pale. I never thought about it until now. Her first crush was Will. And I shot him, killed him. Well Tris shot him and I'm not Tris anymore. If I let myself be Tris then they will see me as Tris, I thought.

"Will," she whispered. "Will." Tobias gave her a sad smile. He knows how she feels. Losing the person you love, it's a very painful experience. One of the only thing worse than that is having everyone believe you're dead meanwhile being in a disguise and can't tell anyone that it's you.

Tobias took another sip of his beer while Christina looked for her next victim. "Shauna you look comfortable. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dare I'm Dauntless," Shauna said.

"I dare you to let Zeke do your makeup," Christina said with a smirk.

"I love Zeke. You know I do but there is no way in hell that I am letting you do my makeup," Shauna said taking off her shirt revealing her black lacy bra. "I love you but hell no. Becca, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Becca said.

"I dare you to act like a spy and steal Dauntless cake from the kitchen without being seen," Shauna said.

"Okay I'll do it but I have one question," Becca said. "Why? Why something so freaking random?"

"I wanted to see if you could do it," Shauna challenged.

Opening the door, Becca gave Shauna a challenged-accepted look. As Becca slipped out the door everyone else followed. Becca slide down the wall into a crouch. Before rounding the corner Becca pulled out her pocket mirror to see if anyone was there.

Once the coast was clear Becca stealthily sprinted through the maze of corridors to the the other side of the wall Becca slipped into the crowd of Dauntless in the pit.

It was almost impossible to see her. The only thing that kept me from losing her was her tattoo. She had a bird in flames tattoo that went up her entire arm. But she was so average otherwise. It was like she was invisible. Perfectly, Becca blended into the Dauntless background. She was a chameleon blending into her territory.

As Becca neared the hallway to the kitchen, I saw Lauren notice that Becca was doing something, and she followed Becce down the hall. Everyone followed wanting to see what Becca's reaction would be.

"Becca," Lauren said. "What are you doing?"

"If I told I'd have to kill you," Becca said quoting the famous line while taking a step towards Lauren. Before any of us could reacted Becca took another step towards Lauren. She raised her arm and placed a perfect punch to Lauren's temple knocking her out. Lauren slid down the wall her neck at an uncomfortable place. It was like in a spy movie when the protagonist is about to be seen.

"Sorry, I couldn't be compromised," Becca said stepping over the unconscious body to the door the kitchen. In her hands, Becca came out with a Dauntless cake a minute later.

"Did you just knock out Lauren to get the Dauntless cake to prove your point or because you didn't want to tell her what you were doing?" I asked.

"I knocked her out to prove my point that I could be one badass spy," Becca said with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to get to Zeke's place before Lauren beats the shit out of me," Becca said leaving the hallway with the cake still in her hands.

After everyone was back in a circle in the middle of Zeke's, we all turned to Becca who seemed to notice that we all wanted some of the Dauntless cake that she had. After we all finish our piece of cake, Becca turned to look for her next victim.

Her eyes landed on Tobias.

* * *

><p>Becca turned to look at me with predatory eyes, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Becca asked innocently.<p>

"Dauntless I'm not afraid of you," I said knowing that it would make Becca mad.

"You shouldn't have said that," Becca said with a look that could kill. "I dare you to fight Cissa."

"Fine," I said looking at Cissa. "I could kick your ass," Becca and Cissa shared a knowing look then Cissa just looked at me and smirked. It looked like she thinks that she could kick my ass. What she doesn't know is that what happened earlier was a mistake. She caught me off guard, but that won't happen again. "So you think that you can kick my ass me?" I asked letting myself get cocky and underestimate her.

"I don't think I know," Cissa said opening the door heading to the training room.

Down in the training room, Cissa and I took our starting positions. We started to circle each that Cissa wouldn't' take the first punch , I went to punch her shoulder. Before I could do that, Cissa stepped back and grabbed my arm using my momentum to flip me to the ground. I hit the mat with a hard thud.

"Give up?" Cissa asked leaning down punching me above the eyebrow.

"You wish," I said grabbing her leg so I could rolling over and pinning her under me.

Shifting her weight, Cissa was able to gain enough room to kick my ass. Surprising me, it enabled Cissa to get up to her feet. Once on her feet Cissa aimed a kick to my stomach that I was easily able to block.

"Tired yet," I taunted.

"You wish," Cissa said preoccupied by her. Cissa placed a perfect uppercut to my jaw. I staggered a few steps backward. Cissa used that moment to place a kick to my head. Knocking me down, Cissa gave a victorious shout knowing I couldn't continue.

"I told you that I could kick your ass," Cissa stated holding out her hand to pull me up.

"You only won because I went easy on you," I told her.

"Yeah, that's why you're all sweaty. Keep telling yourself that, Numbers," Cissa said. Numbers? I thought.

"Come on I have a perfect dare for someone," I said heading back towards Zeke's room.

Once we were all back in a circle I asked Nix, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nix said with a smirk.

"I dare you to let Christina and Becca put a pink streak in your hair," I said.

"Temporary or permanent?" Nix asked.

"Their choice," I said looking over to Christina and Becca who were grinning evilly.

"Fine," Nix said not wanting to lose his shirt. He went in bathroom followed by Christina and Becca.

After fifteen or so minutes of having Zeke and Shauna make out next to me Nix came out of the bathroom with a pink streak. The pink section of hair now curls into Nix's ear. "Nix it's your turn now," I said.

"Okay," Nix said. "Becca, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um, dare?" She replied as more of a question.

"I dare you to explain what happened in the hall," Nix said.

"Okay that's not too bad," Becca said.

"To Lauren," Nix added with an evil smirk.

"I value my life you know," Becca said. "So let me think about it. Um, that would be a no. I don't want to die today," Becca said taking off her dress. Now in her leggings and bra, Becca turned to Zeke and asked, " Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Zeke exclaimed.

"I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Shauna," Becca said.

Zeke got up with Shauna in hand and pulled her into his bedroom. At about the two-minute mark Becca and Christina pressed their ears to the door. Nix and I laughed at their child like behavior. After five more minutes Zeke and Shauna came out of the closet with swollen lips and disheveled hair. "Care to tell us what happened in there?" Christina asked as Shauna pulled up the strap of her dress.

"I don't have to tell you it's my turn now," Zeke said. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless my love?"

"I'll go with Candor," Shauna said.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" Zeke asked with a hopeful face.

"Yes, I am pregnant," Shauna said delighted.

"Did you guys plan this?" Christina asked. "Can I plan your baby shower?"

"Um, no and it depends," Shauna said. "Zeke how did you know that I am pregnant?"

"Um, I don't know. You've been waking up with morning sickness and have had some odd cravings lately, so I thought that maybe you were pregnant," Zeke reasoned hugging Shauna protectively.

"Wow, you used logic. I'm proud of you Zeke," Nix said sarcastically.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Shauna asked ignoring Nix's sarcastic comment.

"Dare," Christina said confidently.

"I dare you to bed, wed, dead Four, Zeke, and Nix," Shauna said smugly. Man Shauna definitely has Candor or Dauntless experience in her belt.

"That's hard. You really had to give me those three? Tobias is okay but Zeke and Nix will be arrogant asses and complain with whatever I do with them," Christina whined.

"Who cares. We're still waiting for your answer," Zeke said impatiently.

"Um, I choose to kill Nix," as Christina said certainly at that Nix shot her a that's-not-okay look. "Bed Zeke because if I didn't Shauna would go crazy with baby hormones. I guess that leaves Four to wed."

"You know you love me," Nix said flashing her a smile.

"As if," Christina said rolling her eyes.

I shift uncomfortable with the attention. I know that Christina said that she would give me time. I don't need time. I need Cissa. I like that she has a competitive pride that Tris could never have. It's like she's proud of who she is and no one can take it from her kind of pride that most people will never have.

I was snapped back to reality when Christina asked Cissa, "Candor or Dauntless?"


	6. Candor or Dauntless Part ll

**Chapter 6 Candor or Dauntless part 2**

**AN: Fourish more chapters until new stuff is revealed. I started to edit the next chapter let me just say I completely forgot what happened. Also, I may or may not update tomorrow because of gymnastic but if I can get the next chapter edited tonight it'll get updated.- Diana**

"Dauntless?" I said as more of a question.

"Okay you have to answer this question first. Can you play an instrument?" Christina asked.

"Yes," I said. Becca and Nix had made me learn to play the guitar because it self-indulgent and un-abnegation-like.

"Then I dare you to play us a song," Christina said.

"Why?" I asked confused by Christina's choose of dare.

"Why not," Christina replied smugly.

"Okay then but I need a guitar," I said.

"I have one," Zeke said.

"You have one," I asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, I wanted to start playing, but that didn't happen. It ended up as a decoration and a dust collector," Zeke said.

"Okay then where is it?" I asked.

"I'll get it," Zeke said going into the closet and grabbing the guitar.

"Okay," I said strumming the guitar a few times. "This is Can't Remember to Forget You," I said starting the few intro chords.

_I left a note on my bedpost_

_Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes_

_What I tend to do when it comes to you_

_I see only the good, selective memory_

_The way he makes me feel yeah, gotta hold on me_

_I've never met someone so different_

_Oh here we go_

_He a part of me now, he a part of me_

_So where you go I follow_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ooooh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_I go back again_

_Fall off the train_

_Land in his bed_

_Repeat yesterday's mistakes_

_What I'm trying to say is not to forget_

_You see only the good, selective memory_

_The way he makes me feel like_

_The way he makes me feel_

_I never seemed to act so stupid_

_Oh here we go_

_He a part of me now he a part of me_

_So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_I rob and I kill to keep him with me_

_I do anything for that boy_

_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_

_I do anything for that boy_

_I rob and I kill to keep him with me_

_I do anything for that boy_

_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_

_I do anything for that boy_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I can't remember to forget you_

I could never forget you. I never will.

When I finished a single tear rolled down my cheek from the memories of Tobias and I. Everyone looked at me differently more of a kicked puppy kind of look. Christina even looked sympathetic.

"Wow that was good where did you learn to sing like that?' Shauna asked clearly impressed with my performance.

* * *

><p>I had to agree with Shauna. Cissa has a great voice. She chose to sing a song that had such raw emotions for her. Not many people would do that with people they aren't familiar with. Putting the guitar down, I saw a tear fall from Cissa's face. She must have lost or broken up with her boyfriend for that song to be so emotional.<p>

"I know how you feel," Christina said giving her a sad smile, "I lost my boyfriend, Will. He got shot by my best friend when most Dauntless was under simulation. She was divergent so he was programmed to kill her. She shot him before he could kill her."

We all went silent for a moment remembering our lost loved one. "They will never truly leave us," Cissa said. "They just move to different parts of hearts."

That is true, since the day I found out Tris died I have loved her no less for love is eternal.

"I think that we should call it a night," I suggested.

"Yeah, it's been a long day for us," Becca said pulling Nix with her.

"Cissa I want to talk to you," I said.

"Okay," Cissa said following me to the spot behind the chasm that I used to take Tris to.

"I used to take Tris here," I said. "I've never taken anyone else here since she died."

"I'm sorry," Cissa whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wish I could tell you," She said. "I want to tell you."

"You're like a combination of Tris, Uriah, and Lauren but more secretive," I said.

"What?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

"You have Tris' bravery, Uriah's cockiness, and Lauren's badassness," I said.

"That makes since," Cissa said, "I don't try to be just one person. I want to be much more than that."

That's why I'm falling for you, I thought. "I like you Cissa," I said.

"You just met me," she whispered, "there is so much you don't know about me. So much underneath the surface. So much you could hate."

"I don't care I want to be with you," I said.

"What about Nix-" Cissa started.

"Don't lie to yourself. I can tell you don't want to be with him. I can tell that his heart lies with Becca, and you think of him as a brother,"I said.

* * *

><p>I want him more than anything, but I can't. I can't be with him without revealing myself because I don't have that self-control not yet. It kills me to know that Tobias thinks I'm dead. It kills me that he wants Cissa this much, but only because I can't let go of my whole personality just parts.<p>

"I can't-" I started," I can't be with you. I'm sorry," I said looking down tears started rolling down my face.

Can't remember to forget you, I thought. My greatest strength might be my downfall. Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know. They can't know . "I want to be with you but I can't not yet at least," I said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," Tobias said leaning forward his lips inches from mine.

"For what,"I asked.

"For this," he said closing the distance between our lips. Pulling me into a heated kiss, I kissed back before remembering my situation that I shouldn't be kissing him back. No matter how much I want to.

"I sorry," I said pulling away, "Give me a week," And with that I sprinted down the hall.

I thought of all the bad things that could happen because of the kiss. All of the bad things to come.

* * *

><p>She doesn't know the effect she has or how much I need her. And that kiss. She even kisses like Tris did.<p>

The song she sang held so much emotion about lose. It was meant for the one she lost. She ended up in pieces because of him, and fears that it will happen again. But I won't let it happen again. I won't leave her in pieces. I will be her anchor.

_My love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, you have found peace._

_You were searching for relief._

_You gave it all,_

_Gave into the call._

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us._

_You came thoughtfully,_

_Loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor,_

_You did it for me._

_Today you will sleep away_

_You will wait for me, my love_

_Now I am strong (now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, look what you can do._

_I am mending, I'll be with you._

_You took my hand, added a plan,_

_You gave me your heart._

_I asked you to dance with me._

_You loved honestly,_

_Gave what you could release._

_Ah oh._

_I know in peace you'll go._

_I hope relief is yours._

_Now I am strong (now I am strong)._

_You gave me all._

_You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

_My love beat inside me_

_My love_

_My love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you._

_Oh oh_

_Du du du oh_


	7. Past Comes Back

**Chapter 7 The Past Comes Back**

**AN: Sorry for the wait but nanowrimo and gymnastic. Hope you enjoy, and I WILL NOT bail on this story. Have a little faith and be patient.**

I said that I was going to give Tobias a week and I did. I know he's my only weakness. I can't say no to him. Just then I saw Tobias rush into the cafeteria. What I didn't expect was.

"You guys might want to see this," he said to the table. Becca, Nix, Lauren, and I stood to follow. "Where are Zeke and Shauna?"

"Zeke went with Shauna to her first baby appointment," Becca explained.

"Okay, I'll text Zeke and tell him to meet us at the net with Shauna when they're done," he said.

We followed him to the net entrance to Dauntless. At this time the net would usually be empty, but this wasn't a normal time. Because no matter how many times I could remember her death, Tori was in the net. That didn't seem possible, but I'm alive. I couldn't react. Cissa didn't know Tori, so I put on my best poker face and let things unfold around me.

"Tori?" Zeke asked panting.

"It's me. Why am I here? Why is the date?" Tori asked. Why would she want to know the date? I wondered.

"I don't know. It is a little more than two years after we left the fence," Shauna said catching up to Zeke.

"How are you alive," Tobias asked helping Tori down from the net.

"I woke up in a room hooked up to a bunch of machines before a nurse or someone came in and told me that they were going to put me into a medically induced coma until they were ready. The next thing I remember was waking up on a room in the Hancock building with a note taped to the door that said go back to the Dauntless compound or we'll kill you. I didn't want to 'die' again, so I hopped on the first train here," Tori explained.

The future, I thought. Someone from the future brought her back. By the looks on Becca and Nix's faces, they thought the same thing. They weren't the only ones who could time travel. This wasn't good. I wanted Tori alive as much as the next person, but someone messing with the space-time continuum isn't good. I could die again. More people could die. Anything could happen.

"Tris?" Tori asked. "Is that you?"

"No I'm not Tris. My name is Cissa. I came here a week ago." I said studying Tori.

"Where is Tris then?" Tori asked.

"Tris died," Tobias said. "She died a few weeks after Uriah got taken off life support."

"Tris died?" Tori asked surprised by the idea of my death.

"The leader from outside the fence, David, shot Tris," Christina said.

"Why?" Tori asked. "Why would the leader from outside the fence want Tris dead?"

"He didn't. Not originally any way. In fact he wanted her as his assistant, but she didn't want to. Because he was going to reset Chicago, she planned to revolt against him. She was going to reset him and every other official, so that they wouldn't remember about the genetic war.

"That's way they created the faction system. The Bureau wanted to find ways to purify people's genes, so they set up experiments like Chicago. They wanted everyone perfect. That's what we called divergent, or they called it 'genetically pure.' Everyone else is genetically damaged," Christina explained.

"Okay," Tori said. "I was also left with note," Tori said pulling a piece of paper out of her back pocket, "and told to give it to Cissa."

Everyone turned to look at me. "I don't know any more than you do at why Tori would have a note for me," I said raising an eyebrow. Tori walked over to me and handed the note to me. I open it and it said:

_I know who you are Tris. There is a reason I killed you that night. Now you go and upset the balance then so will I. You know I shouldn't remember you, but now that I do you should watch your back. Things will start to get interesting on your end, but if you come and work with me I'll save the one you love the most. - David_

I looked up after reading the note with a shock written on my face. "What did it say?" Lauren asked.

"That is none of your business," I said coldly. I gave Becca and Nix a tell-you-later look. "Tori did you read the note?"

"No. Why?" Tori asked.

"No reason," I said looking away. "Becca I need to talk to you and Nix about something," I said. Lauren looked at me questioning my motives. She has questioned me more than anyone else. She doesn't trust me. I don't expect her to. She could find out. She could ruin the plan. Whatever the plan is.

I pulled Becca into my room. "Read this," I said shoving the note into her hand. As I sat down resting my arms on a bouncing knee, I watched has her eyes scanned the note taking in every word.

"This isn't good," she said finally looking up from the note after reading it several times.

"I know," I said. My knee stopped bouncing. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing," Nix said. He just looked at me studying my expressions. "You can't do anything. Not without revealing yourself first."

"He's right. We don't know David's motives or his plans. He could have someone watching your every move. Anything you do try to and figure out what David's doing could mean revealing yourself," Becca said menatlly trying to figure out a plan.

"If I don't, Tobias could get hurt," I said. I couldn't lose him not again.

"You don't know that. It could be an empty threat to get you to join David," she said.

"We don't know that," I said. "I didn't say goodbye last time. Not personally anyway. I want more time before I have to say it this time."

"You won't have to. We don't know anything because we don't know anything about how David was before. Yet. I'm pretty sure that Tobias can hold his own," Nix said leaning against my desk.

"Tris we wouldn't let anything happen to Tobias or you. We aren't the only ones down here who know who you are," Becca reassured me sitting on the bed next to me rubbing my back gently.

"I know," I said. "Did you guys notice anything about Lauren?"

"No why?" Becca asked.

"Because I think she knows. She has been persistent about questioning all my motives," I said rubbing my temples. "If she doesn't know, yet she will soon."

"Be careful," Becca said. "The later people find out about you the easier it will be." She left the room putting the note in her pocket and pulling Nix behind her.

I sat there thinking about the note. Thinking about Lauren, made me realize how careless I had been over the past week. I opened the door to my room. Walking out of the room, I saw Lauren. Quickly, I went to go back inside.

"Hey Tris," Lauren said.

"I'm not Tris," I said eyeing Lauren's stance.

"Yes you are," she said. "I have proof."

My eyes widened, "I don't know what you're talking about," I said. "Where did you get that?"

"Yes you do. Becca's not very careful is she. So easy to pickpocket," She said handing me the note. I knew that there was nothing I could do or say to convince Lauren otherwise now. "So you are Tris. You aren't even going to try to deny me?"

"No," I said. "No I'm not."


	8. Truth Takes Time

**Chapter 8 Truth Takes Time**

**AN: Sorry for the wait but to make it up to you guys I'll update a new chapter later today- Diana**

She's Tris. Why else would she be so concerned if Tori saw the note. I need proof. I can't just go up to her and say she's Tris. If I have evidence, she can't deny me.

I need to get that note. Tris won't let it out of her sight. If she gives it to Becca, that's my best chance to get it. She won't be easy, but I can be a lot more stealthy about things than she can. Her little spy dare proved that.

How will I get the note from Becca? She's always with Nix so I won't get her alone. My best option is to pickpocket the note from her.

I saw Becca and Nix walk out of "Cissa's" room. I walked towards them acting like I didn't see them. I "accidentally" bumped into Becca. Quickly, I slipped my hand into Becca's right pocket and pulled out the note. "Sorry," I said straightening myself out while sliding the note into my pocket.

When Becca and Nix walked away I pulled out the note. That was easy, I thought. I read the first two lines and knew she was Tris. I saw Tris open the door. As soon as she saw me, she turned to go back into her room.

"Hey Tris," I said

"I'm not Tris," Cissa said eyeing me.

"Yes you are. I have proof."

"I don't what you're talking about," she said eyes widening.

"Yes you do," I said handing her the note.

"So you are Tris," I said taking in her demeanor. "Are you even going to try to deny me?"

"No," she said grabbing the note. "No I'm not." With that she turned to go back to her room before she did she said,"But you can't tell anyone."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then everyone could die," she said simply closing her door.

Why would Tris disguise herself? It doesn't make any sense. Why would everyone die if she is exposed? This is all so confusing. She did a pretty good job, but I noticed that she was a little too much like Tris.

What if Tori was just a warning? I hadn't read the whole note so. I don't know this is all so different I'm use to having some sort of idea of what my enemy is doing not just having one note that is now out of my possession.

Tobias POV

I saw Lauren leaning against a wall in a random hallway on my way to lunch. Looking like she was debating life, I went over to her. "Hey Lauren," I said.

"Oh, hey," she said. As she looked at me, I knew that she wasn't herself right now. "Are you dating Cissa?" She asked.

"No,why?" I asked. Why would Lauren want to know if I am dating Cissa, I wondered.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Lauren said. With that she walked away.

Lauren was acting like she saw a ghost today. It was very odd for her. She's never like this she's always so guarded.

I don't know why everyone wants to protect me from Cissa. I know that she is not Tris. I don't know why everyone thinks I don't know that.

While on my way to the I put my favorite song on while I grabbed my earbuds from my back pocket. I listened to Demons by Imagine Dragons.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtains call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am, hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

I grabbed some lunch before I sat down at our usual table. I saw Cissa at the table. Ignoring Lauren's warning, I asked Cissa walking over to her after setting down my food, "What about that date?"

"Yes," Cissa said. "I'll go on a date with you."

I smiled, "Pick you up at eight."

I went back to where I was sitting to eat. I had grabbed a hamburger and some fries. I remember when Tris Transferred and the first meal here was hamburgers. She had no idea what a hamburger was.

I still had several hours of work before I would pick Cissa up for the date, but I couldn't help but feel joyed. It was an unusual feeling as I usually dreaded work but today I had my motivation to make it through the rest of the day.

When 7:30 rolled around I was sitting in my room playing some random game on my phone and I started to get ready. I shaved and put on a nicer shirt, but I kept my black jeans on. By the time 7:50 came I was ready to get Cissa. Her apartment wasn't that far so it would take about ten minutes to get there.

When I knocked on Cissa's door I found her in a black strapless dress with stilettos. She had her hair in curls that cascaded down her back. Cissa had a smile on her face when she greeted me.

Before I could tell her where we were going a fist connected with my temple. I slumped against Cissa barely conscious, but before I slipped out of consciousness I saw Cissa frantically call Becca for help.


	9. The Truth Sets In

**Chapter 9 The Truth Sets In**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. We're nearing the new chapter. Chapter 11 will be new for all of us that make me excited. I hope you guys are to. I hope I don't hit to many feels. Maybe.- Diana**

It's been a week since the attack. And that's how long I've been on edge. Taking in every detail, I've barely left Tobias' side. I was never able to get a look at the attacker's face because it had all happened so fast.

Tobias wasn't hurt, but he does have a nasty bruise on his temple. Becca and I took him to the medical wing anyway. Here I met his nurse Bellatrix. And there was something odd about her. Something that made me not want to trust her. There was something about her that made her seem familiar, but I'd never seen her before was nice, but her loyalty seemed questionable.

I sat alone in my room messing around on the guitar that Zeke gave me. I was strumming random chords when I remembered a song that I had wrote a while ago. _Fire and Ice_ was a song that I wrote when I learned I was going back to Dauntless.

_Touch, light as a feather_

_Thought I knew better_

_But he puts fire in my veins_

_Quick glance, swift as the ocean_

_But now I am frozen_

_He takes my breath away_

_But I'm not supposed to love him_

_Not supposed to think about his touch when I'm alone_

_The love was brand new_

_But now has a dark hue_

_I'm still as a statue, but he brings me to life_

_Don't care if its right_

_Clip my wings take everything_

_Don't know what's right_

_Fire and ice_

_Keep your blue eyes away from me_

_I'm mesmerized_

_Fire and ice_

_Longing sits behind his eyes_

_Sits behind my eyes_

_We're like clockwork just in sync_

_I wanna run and jump in his arms_

_Let his calloused fingers run across my cheek_

_Now I'm weak_

_Clip my wings take everything_

_Don't know what's right_

_Fire and ice_

_Keep your blue eyes away from me_

_I'm mesmerized_

_Fire and ice_

_Heart beats slowly_

_Hes draining me of energy_

_Of everything I've know_

_Is it possible to need something_

_Thats not right for me_

_But he's everything I've known_

_He's everything I've known_

_Clip my wings take everything_

_Don't know what's right_

_Fire and ice_

_Keep your blue eyes away from me_

_I'm mesmerized_

_Fire and ice_

_Melting right at his feet, let him into my life_

_Feels so right_

_Walls are crumbling at his feet_

_While he stares into my eyes_

_We're mesmerized_

_We're fire and ice_

_Touch, light as a feather_

_Thought I knew better_

_But he puts fire in my veins_

"When did you walk in?" I asked Tobias who was standing in the corner clapping.

"When you hit the chorus the first time," He said walking over to me. "Did you write that song for me?"

"No I wrote that song for another boy in another lifetime," I said thinking about how _emotional_ I was when I wrote this song. "Maybe I'll play you a different song sometime," I suggested.

"I'd like that," Tobias said leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Does this make us a couple?" I asked giving Tobias another kiss. This one had more passion and need in it causing Tobias to push me into the wall.

"Only if you want to be," He said hovering over my lips.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." A tear slipped down my face knowing that he didn't want to resume a relationship with Tris. He wanted to be with Cissa now. It's hard seeing everyone without them knowing who I am. I can't be myself. I have to tell someone. If I do I risk everything and everyone. Many people will die.

Tobias wiped the tear off my face with his thumb, "It's okay no one can hurt you," He whispered pulling me close to his chest.

If only that were true, and I could tell everyone who I am. Angel knows Becca would kill me if I said anything now. I am living in my own insanity. I need to tell someone, but I know it can't be Four. But who would be the most trustworthy. Zeke.

He would understand. He had been a dauntless spy. Zeke would be the most trustworthy with something like this.

"I need to tell Becca something," I told Tobias.

"See you later," He said before giving me one last quick kiss.

I hated lying to him, but I don't really have a choose if I want him to live. But it was about more than just his safety. I don't know how many people would die if I was exposed, but I know I could trust Zeke. Right? I don't know. How could I. It was a chance I had to take. I was going insane and the only way to help is to tell someone and Lauren doesn't count.

I walked to Zeke's a little on edge. When I got there I awkwardly knocked on the door. "Cissa what are you doing here?" Zeke asked.

"I need to talk to you. Is Shauna home?" I asked.

"No she isn't and come in," Zeke said leading me to the couch.

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"Okay, Cissa you're starting to creep me out," Zeke said.

"That's the thing I came to tell you my names not Cissa," I said.

"If your name's not Cissa then what is it?" Zeke asked.

"Come on you know my name," I said taking off my wig. I had refused to dye my hair knowing that I wouldn't mess with my natural hair. I redid the wig weekly.

"Tris?" Zeke asked. "You're alive!"

"Yeah," I said, "But you can't tell anyone."

"Why?" Zeke asked.

"Because David will kill everyone," I said. Okay maybe not everyone, but he'll kill a lot of people.

"Okay you're starting to freak me out again," Zeke said.

"Let me explain," I said and I told him about how Becca and Nix are from the future and how they saved me. And then how David regain his memories and some how brought back Tori.

"Okay so Becca and Nix are from the future and they brought you back," Zeke said repeating what I said.

"Yes," I said not know what else to do to help Zeke understand everything.

"And someone else brought back Tori," Zeke said.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure out who brought her back," I said. "You can't tell anyone because if Becca finds out she will murder me and bring me back, then murder me again, or at the least make my life hell."

"If I know who you are know how is that going to affect whatever is going to happen." Zeke asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just hope that a lot of people won't die. Because if they do I know I have some sort of impact on the number of people that will die. And that scares me, knowing that people are going to die because of me," I said worried of doing something wrong.

"You have too many people on your side to let people die for you. People don't die just for you, it's a whole lot bigger than that now. If David wants to destroy the city that's big, but if he wants to destroy all of the old experiments. It's going to be a hell of a lot harder than we first thought," Zeke said.

"If David is going after all of the experiments, may the angel have mercy on our souls,"I said.

I left Zeke's wondering if David would attack all of the experiments. Not paying attention, I bumped into Bellatrix when I turned the corner. "Sorry," I said.

Bellatrix just shot me with a sly smile while she stabbed my shoulder with a butterfly knife that came out of nowhere. She shoved me against the wall with the knife still in me. "You were wondering who brought back Tori well now you know," Bellatrix said twisting the in knife in my shoulder. With that she walked off yanking the knife out of my right shoulder.


End file.
